<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bee Hotel by camakitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939256">Bee Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune'>camakitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Hard vore, Post-RAD Exchange, Reunions, Sexual Content, Vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia's back in Devildom. A surprise encounter with Beelzebub is the first unexpected turn of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bee Hotel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/gifts">Ladykey17</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What is UP I am so stoked to be bringing you guys another Beel vore fic and super honored to be feeding LadyKey17's OC Alicia to him this time around. As always, please heed all tags, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alicia Briyanna Mallory.” The demon at the front desk read her name slowly, as if reading a foreign language. “I’ve never heard that name before in my life.”</p><p>Alicia made it this far. A pencil-pusher on a power trip wasn’t going to hold her up now.</p><p>“In any case, I need a Devildom ID before I go permitting random humans to stay here.” He placed the driver’s license own the desk top and pushed it toward her.</p><p>Alicia performed a practiced sneer, affecting the image of someone who had far better uses of her time. “Fine, if it’s <em>such </em>a problem,” she said, retrieving her license. She flipped through every receipt and photo in her wallet slowly, half to keep from leafing past it and half to hide the consuming fear that she left it at home. She couldn’t imagine she did - why would she run the risk of her siblings finding it? Let alone her mother.</p><p>“If you have no valid ID, perhaps you can try the Motel 666,” the desk attendant offered smugly.</p><p>There it was. She pulled out her old RAD student ID and placed it on the desk. “Is that valid enough for you?” she snarked back.</p><p>The demon lifted the card with the special kind of patronizing amusement that’s cultivated behind desks and within offices. He took a good look, and his smirk dropped. “<em>You </em>serve on the RAD student council?”</p><p>“That’s what I was trying to tell you.”</p><p>He lowered his eyes to the ID card once more before telling her “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>As he vanished down a hall behind him, Alicia gave silent thanks to her past self for being sentimental enough to keep her old ID with her. She had forgotten all about the student council sash visible in the photo. Without it, the desk clerk would likely just keep being a jerk about letting her stay at the hotel.</p><p>She expected slipping into Devildom through the path of a witch’s contractor to be the hard part of this, or getting around with the very real possibility of getting snatched up. Not some hotel check-in clerk bent on telling her no.</p><p>Another demon emerged from the office with the desk clerk, offering a genial smile and carrying Alicia’s ID. “Miss Mallory, it’s an honor to accommodate any member of the RAD student council, current or former.” She assumed the position of the desk clerk while he stood back. “Here’s your ID – are there any special requests we can fulfill for you tonight?”</p><p>Alicia accepted the card. “Just somewhere quiet. You demons party a little too hard for me.”</p><p>“Of course. We have an area on the fourth floor with several vacant rooms. The other guests shouldn’t be able to disturb you from there.”</p><p>“I’ll take it.”</p><p>When Alicia tried to pay for the room, the prepaid card she offered threw some kind of error in their system. She reassured Alicia that it wouldn’t be a problem. As a courtesy, she’d give Alicia the night to sort it out with her card issuer and try again at check-out. That was particularly generous, even for most human-world hotels, or at least she figured it must be. She wondered if the manager was truly that nice, or just banking on being able to hold a human hostage who was so close to Diavolo should payment fall through.</p><p>Alicia took the key card and decided she’d worry about it when it came up the next day. For now, she went up to the room and crashed on the demon-sized bed.</p><p>She at least made it far enough to have a place to sleep for the night. After that, dealing with the demon brothers was the next big obstacle. They’d be happy to see her. Lucifer though... he knew how to put that on the shelf for a while to be fully present for less kind reactions.</p><p>She’d figure it out. But first, a familiar complaint in her stomach told her, she needed food.</p><p>Alicia checked her map app to rehearse a route to Wendygo’s. Devildom did an excellent job of recreating human world apps, but a GPS mimic wasn’t quite there. Regardless, she didn’t need to be seen out by herself checking where she was over and over.</p><p>She received stares along the way ranging from maliciously appraising to harmlessly curious. Her own stare was practiced, if superficial. The years of wrangling her siblings might have honed her ability to keep a straight face, but beyond that, without an escort she could only hope that none of the demons around decided to try out how much of a fight she could really give them.</p><p>The air grew less hostile as she approached the shopping district near the school. More demons who were either students, employees, or otherwise aware of RAD student affairs had (mostly) lost the novelty of seeing a human about. Thank goodness for Devilgram gossip mill. Alicia was old news – there were better things to worry about than a random human out shopping.</p><p>Once she was in the familiar shopping district, the way to Wendygo’s grew less and less dependent on following her mental directions and more on simple muscle memory. The brothers all had such rigid interests – she could just picture one of them walking beside her, and her memory flowed straight into the well-worn route to their destination.</p><p>And if she was going to Wendygo’s, she only had to imagine Beelzebub with her, guarded and intimidating at first glance, but such a sweetheart once she got to know him.</p><p>“You mean in the biblical sense?” she could hear Asmodeus asking in her mind.</p><p>Sure, Avatar of Lust and all that, but she still didn’t understand how quickly he figured out her fooling around with Beel. She didn’t think Beel was the type to intentionally brag about that, not with how private he was most of the time. More likely, if he was the one to let it slip, it was one of his accidental overshares.</p><p>Alicia stopped at a crosswalk. One of the demons waiting there with her had been on the same route as her for a long time now. Maybe they were both headed into the same busy area. But she knew better than to give strangers that much benefit of the doubt. She looked straight at him, because at the very least he’d know she was onto him. He kept his face unreadable as he stared back, until the crosswalk light turned and the little cluster of demons issued into the street. Alicia walked, and so did her pursuer.</p><p>She made it to a Wendygo’s without her pursuer making any moves. But he entered behind her, and that was enough to rattle her. Was he going to stay and wait for her to go back to the hotel? She became acutely aware of the D.D.D. in her pocket. She could call one of the brothers. There wasn’t any need to panic yet, but she could call if she really had to.</p><p>A table of diners lit with greetings in her direction. Before she could decide whether to ignore them or pretend she knew them, the demon behind her broke from the line to order and joined the table. Alicia sighed.</p><p>In another second, someone was shouting “Alicia!” behind her. She snapped her head around just in time to see something big descending on her before seizing her in a tight grasp. Her first instinct to push only got her gripped tighter. Another wave of panic flared up, just before she caught sight of messy red hair over her shoulder.</p><p>“Beel?”</p><p>He gave one more rib-bending squeeze before pulling away, still leaning down and gripping her shoulders. “No one told me you were back,” he beamed, his smile every bit as heart-meltingly genuine as Alicia remembered.</p><p>“I haven’t told anyone yet,” she admitted.</p><p>“Aren’t you coming to see us?”</p><p>“Of course.” Beel had already pulled the sad puppy look by the time Alicia answered him. Her little brothers’ pouts hadn’t broken her down yet – she’d be damned if she let a towering helldemon pierce her armor with it. “I wanted to wait and figure things out before I just show up out of nowhere at the House of Lamentation.”</p><p>“What’s there to figure out? There’s always a room we can fix up for you. And I’ll do my best to make sure I save enough food for you to eat.”</p><p>His sudden enthusiasm was adorable. He seemed to switch moods as instantly as new thoughts crossed his mind. “That’s sweet of you. But my main worry is Lucifer. I’m sure he’d let me have it for sneaking down here alone.”</p><p>Beel nodded. “Yeah, he’d be mad. It’s dangerous. Someone could’ve eaten you.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself!” Alicia shot back as if being seen chatting it up with Beel hadn’t instantly made her feel safer. But some things were simply a matter of pride.</p><p>“So you’re waiting to get your story together before you come visit so you don’t get in trouble with Lucifer... But there’s no rule saying humans can’t come down, it’s demons going up who can get in trouble. And you’re not a RAD student anymore right? So it’s not like you’re breaking any school rules either.”</p><p>“Do you really think Lucifer cares about that?”</p><p>It only took a moment’s consideration before he dropped it and asked instead, “So I have to keep it a secret I saw you until tomorrow?”</p><p>“Actually...” She caught herself checking on the demon who came to meet his friends. No one at the table paid her any mind. But she remembered that pressing sense of helplessness before she saw what he was here for. Only luck helped her in this case. “Are you busy?”</p><p>At the hotel, the desk clerk dropped his persnickety attitude when Alicia returned with Beel, but he still stopped them to explain he’d have to charge for another guest in the room. Alicia hadn’t thought about how to wiggle an argument to get him in when she was already on thin ice with the hotel staff.</p><p>It wasn’t necessary. As soon as the front desk clerk said something about it, Beel said “Okay” and set his bags of carry-out from Wendygo’s onto the desk.</p><p>“Hold on,” Alicia cut in. “Okay what?”</p><p>“If I go to your room they consider me as a guest staying at the hotel, right?” He passed his credit card to the desk clerk. “So I should pay.”</p><p>“Can I see your ID for security purposes?” the clerk asked.</p><p>Alicia didn’t have time between the clerk accepting Beel’s payment and ID to warn about the room not being paid at all yet. She didn’t bring him here to pay for her. But the demon at the desk was intent on pushing the transaction through, and Beel went along so quickly that they might as well have not heard her. He swiped the card and told Beel “Enjoy your stay” before Alicia could even begin to slow them down.</p><p>In the elevator, Alicia brought it up.</p><p>“You know you just paid for both of us, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what it sounded like.” In his reflection on the mirrored elevator doors, he looked unconcerned.</p><p>“Well I didn’t need you to.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal. They probably can’t put two cards on a room anyway.”</p><p>“You could have asked first!”</p><p>He shot her an annoyed look in the door. She didn’t care if it bothered his sense of chivalry or whatever to discuss payment before going along with everything the clerk wanted. Having someone drop that kind of money on her – even someone as well-meaning as Beel – it just left her feeling like it would come back someday to bite her.</p><p>“I’m just saying we could have worked something out if their card system was the issue,” she added when he went several moments without saying anything.</p><p>They reached the fourth floor, and the doors slid apart. “If I get to have you for the night, I’m not wasting our time arguing with hotel staff.”</p><p>Did he have to say it like that?</p><p>He let Alicia lead the way to the room, which graciously hid her struggle to keep a straight face. The remote placement of the room left only their carpet-muffled footsteps and paper noise from their take-out bags filling the quiet. The silence felt full with something Alicia couldn’t name. Beel’s silences were usually much more soothing than this: welcome respite from the other brothers’ constant noise and demands. She didn’t want them to be in a crappy mood at each other for the rest of the night.</p><p>When they made it to the room, Beel slunk in behind her like a cat keeping sight of a sneaking mouse. He caught her arm after the door shut behind them. He turned her, descended on her with the same lightning speed as before, left her no time to prepare for the brief kiss he pressed to her lips. He glanced quickly at her lips after parting. A little smile tugged into view, all while Alicia wondered what spurred that on.</p><p>“What?” she asked him.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that after tonight. Is it okay?”</p><p>His contagious smile finally infected her. “Yeah.”</p><p>He gave a little laugh. “I’m glad.” He placed his bags of food on top of a dresser.</p><p>Alicia watched him for a moment, still a little taken aback by the sudden display of affection. But he only proceeded to pull out his food as if nothing happened.</p><p>“What do you want to watch?” he asked, already picking from a box of curly fried snakes.</p><p>She shook out of her musing. “I’ll need to see what they have.” She turned on the TV and started glancing through the TV guide while Beel kept picking at his food. “And slow down or you’ll eat all of your food before I find anything.”</p><p>He retrieved a thick sandwich and looked straight at Alicia as he took a bite. “Find a movie,” he said through his mouthful. “I’m hungry.”</p><p>Alicia picked up the pace quietly, working off titles only now without bothering to read descriptions. Beel kicked his shoes off and slid into the bed. When Alicia glanced at him again, he was comfortably propped on one elbow and already halfway through his sandwich. She didn’t bother about him eating in bed. As it turned out, they fit together nicely, her nestled into the curve of his body. The movie she picked ended up being horror, but Beel didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>He finished his combo meals before ten minutes were up, but Alicia couldn’t say she minded that the bag-crinkling stopped so soon. Though, maybe having some background noise would have weakened the effects of the annoyingly cheap jump scares.</p><p>Beel stayed unshaken throughout the movie. A couple of times, Alicia caught him smiling during the scary parts. Her first thought was that he was laughing at her jumpy responses. Then again, she wondered if a demon would get a laugh out of watching humans make a bunch of dumb decisions to get hunted down by the monster.</p><p>When it was over, she heard an “Oh” from him, and he was looking at his D.D.D.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Lucifer texted. It’s past curfew.” He kept staring at the message.</p><p>“Do you need to go back?”</p><p>He didn’t answer immediately. “No,” he decided. He turned off the screen and tossed the device on the bed behind him. “I’m already in trouble now. It won’t make a difference if I go back now or later.”</p><p>“You sure he doesn’t have some way to find you and make you go?”</p><p>“He does, but he wouldn’t bother with all that on the first night of me being out.” He wrapped his arm around Alicia’s waist and squeezed. “Either way, you need me to escort you to the house in the morning. So, can we stop talking about Lucifer?”</p><p>Curled around her, Beel felt nice, wrapped around Alicia like a blanket, or a snake. She didn’t fail to make a defensive knee-jerk at that one comment though.</p><p>“I don’t <em>need</em> to be babysat, you know.”</p><p>“You do. You’re not an exchange student anymore, Alicia. You’re a human roaming around Devildom. A very tasty-looking one to boot.” The searing-hot pink flared from low in his eyes.</p><p>Normally that comment would suggest some different undertones, but coming from Beel, and while he was looking so serious, Alicia knew he just wanted to send a clear message to be careful. He wasn’t wrong to do so. She only lucked out with the demon on the way to Wendygo’s. If he had given chase or tried to grab her, she didn’t know what she would have done without Beel.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll stop talking about Lucifer if you stop talking about how weak and pathetic you think I look.”</p><p>“Does telling you you look like you taste amazing count?” He gave a crooked smile and a light squeeze around her waist.</p><p>This time, the double meaning stuck, and it planted something squirmy in her chest. “You can keep saying that part.”</p><p>“Then deal.” He didn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>It had been a long time since he last tasted her skin. In no small part, thanks to being worlds away. But even before she was sent home from the exchange, their alone time was so often interrupted, if not totally confined to passing each other in the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning.</p><p>Alicia was the first to buckle under the mutual stare. “What?” she asked, glancing for relief at the T.V.</p><p>“Nothing new from a few seconds ago. Do you want me to say it again?”</p><p>“How about we do something else?”</p><p>“I’m fine with that. Sitting here staring at you is just making me hungry.”</p><p>She cuffed him on the shoulder. He still fixed on her, and she retreated to the T.V. screen again. “And whose fault is that?” she teased. “You can find something else to look at.”</p><p>“Do you have any more food?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then I don’t want to.” The flash in his eye was so quick that Alicia might have missed it if she looked at him a half-second later.</p><p>“Well Beel, a closed mouth don’t get fed. What do you want to do? We can watch something else, or we can go get food.”</p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p>The question itself was innocent enough. Beel never moved his arm beyond an intimate, but chaste, hug around her waist. But the opportunity right now was too obvious.</p><p>“Well, it’s just the two of us in here for a whole night. That never happens.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And for once we know nobody’s gonna bust in on us.”</p><p>“So what do you want to do?”</p><p>If Alicia left it up to Beel, he’d never be the first to bring it up. But just because he didn’t mention something, that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about it.</p><p>“You can start by moving your hand,” Alicia suggested, testing the waters.</p><p>“Move it where?”</p><p>Damn him. He knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Down.” Looking at the T.V. again didn’t stop his stare piercing into the corner of her vision.</p><p>He held the outside of her thigh, offered little strokes of his thumb on her skin. His hands were strong. So strong he could squeeze her legs together with only that thumb.</p><p>“Alicia.”</p><p>She uncrossed her ankles. How he still had that placid look, like they weren’t inching toward anything less innocent than a handshake, Alicia couldn’t explain.</p><p>“Is that okay?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded. His stare was both strange and strangely comforting, a gentle indicator that whether they kept going or needed to stop, he would be cool with it.</p><p>“Come here,” he beckoned, head tilting with the invitation.</p><p>She followed the call. She kissed gently, as he had done when they first entered the room. Beel offered accommodating patience, only kissing as deeply as she did, hand gracing her skin with comforting strokes.</p><p>In all that patient space he offered, she found room to shift from leaning over him to laying over him – from sitting in front of his curved body to resting on her side, leg hoisted up to hook back around his and she didn’t remember his fingers wandering <em>that</em> close–</p><p>She jumped. Beel stilled the pair of fingers sneaking up the leg of her shorts.</p><p>“Is that okay?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded. “Yeah. Just caught me by surp-” She jumped again.</p><p>A fingertip retreated from just under the hem of her panties. That silent amusement Beel wore belied the tricks he kept up his sleeve. It seemed he had done little more than wait and ask and wait some more, yet his barely-there touch inside her held-apart legs left her starved for attention.</p><p>“Beel,” she pleaded, and she hoped he would get it.</p><p>But he only hummed a questioning hum.</p><p>“I need you to do a little more than that,” the tried instead.</p><p>“You should tell me if you have something in mind.” His hand slid up her thigh, up her twisting back. “What was that you said before, about closing your mouth?”</p><p>She regretted letting his touch escape too far up. “A closed mouth don’t get fed,” she corrected.</p><p>“I can agree with that.” He gave maddeningly chaste touches to the back of her shoulder. “So?” A small bit of kindling inside of him crackled, flared up in that bright pink in his eye again.</p><p>There was no other way around it. “Put your hand back down there.”</p><p>As frustrating as he was when left to his own devices, Beel followed directions expertly. He was strong. Stable. Steady. Steady as a metronome-beat wagging inside her. Stable as a foundation beneath her needy rocking. Strong as steel against her squeezing, her writhing, her spent, limp weight.</p><p>He withdrew his hand from the front of her shorts. She rolled off him and found him sucking on his finger.</p><p>“You taste too good,” he commented fondly. “I just might have to eat you before the night’s over.”</p><p>“At least give me a break before you do all that,” she dismissed. Being fully clothed and on top of the man-shaped furnace left her overheated.</p><p>“Tired?”</p><p>“Hot.”</p><p>“Oh.” He sat up. “Do you want to do more?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He smiled. “Okay.”</p><p>His hands were also hot when he reached for her, but she didn’t mind the assistance removing her shirt. His kisses ventured further now, tickling beyond her lips to her neck and chest. Alicia’s giggling spurred him on, until she lay shirtless and braless, Beel’s teeth pressing into her breast, a warning pressing her through her shorts: going much further would be no small undertaking. She clenched at the feel. Her body craved the challenge.</p><p>She was still lucid enough to reach for his shirt, though not nearly tall enough to complete the action without help. He straightened to treat her to the sight of his bare torso and taunt her with the roll of his hips. Upright like this and smiling that mysterious, placid smile, Beel seemed daunting.</p><p>“What?” she asked when she noticed his stare.</p><p>“You’re cute.” He ventured to grope her ass, holding firm after her flinch. “Want me inside?”</p><p>“Um.” They had never actually done that before. And despite her own desperate squeezing, she wasn’t sure if she was ready to take that behemoth.</p><p>That aside, it wasn’t like she had a mind to bring condoms just because she was heading here.</p><p>“Want to stop?” His hips were still.</p><p>“No, I want to keep going,” she decided. “Just… not that, maybe?”</p><p>“Okay.” He planted a reassuring kiss on her forehead.</p><p>As it turned out, he had more tricks for her. It wasn’t his tongue sliding against her when he couldn’t resist the urge to steal a taste. But it was met with apprehension and a “wait” before Alicia knew what was going on. He pressed wide and intimidating at her entrance and she still had (only) half a mind to listen to the taut hunger between her legs begging for something to grip onto.</p><p>She felt his sudden absence there just as much as she felt his presence laying heavy strokes over her clit. She wanted him back. It took him stroking outside her twitching hole a second time for her to realize it was entirely on purpose that all she could think about was how satisfying it would be if he just pushed it in after all, just to give her a little taste of his size.</p><p>Or maybe more than just a little taste. Better that he fuck her deep and stretch her wide and come with those strong hands trapping her hips against him–</p><p>“You’re so worked up right now,” he cooed into her ear. “I thought you might like getting teased, but.” He nibbled at her neck. “I could eat you just like this.”</p><p>Alicia opened her eyes to find him smiling through his blush and reaching down to guide the delicious torment she was receiving. They were so close to what she needed. Just a little push and they’d figure out the rest later.</p><p>Beel withdrew from her pursuit. “Alicia, you said not inside.” That didn’t stop him from pressing firm little circles against her.</p><p>She could only manage a frustrated moan.</p><p>“Or did you change your mind?”</p><p>She nodded. It took a couple attempts before she could murmur affirmation.</p><p>“This is what you want?” He pressed closer than ever before and Alicia could tell – any further would stretch her.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>He didn’t let up and he didn’t obey. Alicia kept squeezing and in that moment she believed demons lived to torment humans.</p><p>“I think you’re just saying that because you’re worked up.”</p><p>Her desperation came to a head at his rejection: coiling, pulsing, gripping at an empty offer. He pressed a kiss to her temple. Alicia’s hips rutted up, desperate for more purchase than the gentle weight sliding between her lips.</p><p>Beel stole another kiss while she rocked and whimpered under him. “Delicious,” he whispered. His mouth went greedy. It was her last worry, even if he did bite hard enough to hurt a little.</p><p>It wasn’t until Alicia’s breath and her voice started to steady that she noticed how hard her heel was digging into his back. He showed no signs of discomfort though – little mercies of bedding someone with the pain tolerance of a boulder.</p><p>Once satisfied that she was satisfied, he finished behind her with far less fanfare. But the teasing wasn’t over either, not with him fucking her closed thighs and grazing her attention-hungry clit.</p><p>He sat back and watched her when he was done, as if waiting for further direction. Alicia liked how he looked – all flushed and half-hard, his muscular torso rippling with his breaths.</p><p>Less charming: the mess he left over her belly and thighs.</p><p>“I need a shower,” she announced, taking note of the smeared white on her skin.</p><p>Beel nodded, still panting.</p><p>“Thanks, by the way,” she added, a little sheepish.</p><p>Beel’s brow quirked up for explanation. She owed that much to him. It wasn’t the first time tonight he protected her from her recklessness. This time though, she knew not anyone would care enough to hold back for her.</p><p>“For not listening to me at the end there, I mean.”</p><p>A smile tugged his parted lips before he found his words. “My pleasure.”</p><p>She took her shower. By some small miracle, the lowest heat setting was warm enough to shower without boiling her. She didn’t care to know how hot the “hot” side was. Bringing her own toiletries was fortunately a lesson already learned. “Invigorating” or not, she had no interest in trying the poison ivy soap the hotel provided.</p><p>Beel was laying on the bed with his D.D.D. when Alicia returned. He didn’t hide staring at her a little longer than necessary, but he didn’t comment either until she reached her bag to look for the pajamas she brought.</p><p>She stopped upon hearing his “wait.” He set his D.D.D. aside and shifted to his knees. “Don’t get dressed yet.”</p><p>It was hard not to humor him knowing how rare it was for him to be this forward. He reached for her, and she closed the space to receive his kiss.</p><p>“Now, Beel, I don’t know if I have another round in me,” she warned.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything about that.” He shuffled backward to give her some space on the bed. “Just come lay down.”</p><p>He was too cute to turn down, so Alicia kept humoring him and joined him on the bed. He planted another kiss on her temple before hovering over her, stroking her back. Alicia laid on her stomach to leave him to it, humming at the kiss between her shoulder blades. He was gentle as always, just barely pressing his palms against her skin as they slid across her back, even further down her thighs.</p><p>“Comfortable?”</p><p>She hummed affirmation.</p><p>A hand stilled on the center of her back. Its partner made a ticklish grab at her hip.</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>His grip on her hip tightened. He pulled.</p><p>Her back wasn’t supposed to twist that far.</p><p>Alicia screamed. Pain erupted from the center of her spine. She tried to roll away from Beel but something wasn’t right. Her arms pushed her up, but her legs dragged dead weight below. She only managed to turn onto her side to swat at him.</p><p>“What the fuck!”</p><p>Beel withdrew his hands, leaving her to reach back toward the fire in her spine.</p><p>“Why did you do that?”</p><p>He hesitated and watched her while she tried to stabilize her breathing. She couldn’t move her legs, or anything below the epicenter of pain in her spine.</p><p>“I thought I would wait longer, but I don’t know if I’ll get another chance to do this after tonight,” Beel finally answered.</p><p>A shockwave of dread pounded from her chest. “Do what?” she demanded. She finally paid attention to him. He held his wrist in that shy position, but his eyes roved over her body without a response to her question.</p><p>“Beelzebub,” she kept pushing. “A chance to do what?” She hissed through another ripple of the pain pulsing through her back. When she opened her eyes again, Beel was looking at her face. Whatever lit the ethereal violet of his eyes was foreign.</p><p>“You look so good, Alicia.”</p><p>“Get away from me.”</p><p>Instead he reached for her. She struck at his arm as his hand alighted on her thigh. He didn’t respond, pinching her flesh delicately like the punches didn’t even land.</p><p>“I let you get away last time, but.” His palm flattened against her skin. “Not again.”</p><p>“Get away from me!” She lifted onto an elbow to redouble her efforts. She jerked his hand away when hitting didn’t work. He let her push him off. Her vision was blurred and wet when they looked at each other again. “What are you thinking?”</p><p>Deep down, she still held on to hope that there would be some way to fix this, that surely there was some spell one of the brothers could cast after Beel snapped out of whatever was taking him over, they’d heal whatever damage had been done to her body and move on from this and Beel would be in trouble for hurting her of course but it would eventually, ultimately, somehow be better in the end for both of</p><p>“Alicia.”</p><p>She took the chance to wipe her eyes. The predatory spark in his eyes burned down to a more familiar hunger. He smiled a smile she had seen a hundred times. That warm, sincere smile that always made her think of how precious he was.</p><p>“Keep fighting. I like it a lot.”</p><p>He hooked his hands behind her knees and pulled her closer to the center of the bed. Every little shift sparked the pain in her back anew. She swung and shoved again at his hands, but this time he held firm.</p><p>Belatedly she thought to scream for help. But Beelzebub was a wall between her and that obvious solution. Beelzebub the friend. The sweetheart. The lovable glutton. Even with her spine broken by his own hand, Beelzebub the friend stood in the way and questioned if she really believed that this was really happening. If she really believed that he was willing to betray her.</p><p>She must have missed something. Something in the way he acted before, something someone did or said to him, somewhere strange they passed on the way here. Something. Something must have happened. This wasn’t Beel. She tore through her memory of the last few hours for some clue to what happened to him.</p><p>“I really like your body,” Beel said. He stroked her thighs as if to soothe her, but all she could feel was her body ending in fire halfway down her torso.</p><p>“You’re so soft everywhere,” he continued. “It’s nice.”</p><p>Alicia’s terrified push grew more urgent the higher his fingertips wandered up her leg. She yelped when they disappeared between her thighs. She didn’t need to feel it to guess at what he was doing. He got sheepish when he told her, “And down in here the pink is so bright against your skin and it really makes me want to see your insides.”</p><p>“Beel, think. You know you don’t want to hurt me. Don’t do this.” Her arms were starting to tire. She might has well have been trying to push a brick wall.</p><p>“I don’t know why you would think that,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to eat you.” He brought his fingers out to taste them, and the slightest groan rumbled out of him.</p><p>He made comments earlier. But he also made comments like those way before tonight. “You never raised a hand to hurt me. This isn’t you.” She thought it was just his unique way of flirting.</p><p>“I hadn’t. But I started thinking. If my brothers knew you found a way to get here, then they’d notice something’s off if you suddenly stopped coming to visit. So this might be my only chance.”</p><p>The sight of him landing bare-teethed on her inner thigh shattered Beelzebub (the friend the sweetheart the lovable glutton) and she screamed. Stop. Help. Formless, helpless noise. She forgot how to shut out the sight of her own stretching skin, oozing red, flash of exposed white. The hand she fisted in his hair did nothing. He pulled away only to tear.</p><p>And he had the audacity to smile around a mouthful of bloody thigh flesh.</p><p>Alicia covered her burning eyes. Sobs gripped her lungs.</p><p>“You taste so good, Alicia,” came the muffled comment.</p><p>“Shut up,” she cried. “Shut up.”</p><p>The room phone rang. It might as well have started talking and mocked her. She was nowhere near close enough to reach it and tell whoever was on the line to help.</p><p>Meanwhile, Beel did shut up and descend once more. Alicia went slack when she saw him press against her numb folds. Her lungs couldn’t draw. She worked them at double speed, unable to respond to both her failing breath and the mouth pressing into her. The phone was still ringing.</p><p>He tilted his head back with her torn lips on his tongue and with blood and bliss on his face. Ice gripped her lungs tighter. He swallowed. She was going to vomit.</p><p>“You really are delicious,” he said, plainly, as if telling her something as mundane as the time of day. His tongue and fingers swiped at the blood on his chin. The room phone gave its last noisy interjection.</p><p>She shut her eyes. Her blood pounding in her ears and her breath working out of control almost drowned out his further praise. She didn’t want to hear how tender her flesh was or how sweet her blood was, but in between his praise, the sound of him lapping slow and indulgent at her soaked, torn lips wasn’t much better.</p><p>The thought that she was really going to die here seized her through the lightheaded fog closing in. Even if she could gather the strength to cry out again, could anyone hear her so far away from the other guests? And even then, who would help her? Who would actually be concerned, and who would just call the front desk with a noise complaint?</p><p>The front desk. Was that the caller a minute ago? The phone was so far away. If she tried to drag herself to it, Beel would just pull her right back. She hazarded looking at him again. He sunk his teeth into her thigh and a nauseating weight into her stomach.</p><p>Her thoughts halted. Her own sense of touch couldn’t reach ground zero. She might as well have been outside of her body watching the scene like a movie. Whether she yelled or fought or closed her eyes, the ending would be the same.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>“Hotel staff,” they called from outside. Beel chewed like he didn’t notice.</p><p>The weight of defeat slowed Alicia’s senses dragging her to action. She needed to call for help. The first attempt was more like a confused moan than speech. The second time, the word “help” formed, but too soft for anyone but herself and her hunter to hear.</p><p>Another, sharper knock.</p><p>“Help!” she called louder. Beel went for another bite. Now out of her stupor, the progress he already made was enough to send her lungs into double speed again. She saw bone.</p><p>“Please answer the door or I’ll have to enter,” the voice outside pressed.</p><p>Beel was staring at Alicia just as soon as he had opened his eyes. She recoiled, shifting her own torso painfully. His jaws tugged another mouthful from her before another urgent knock came at the door. He rose, hissing out a sigh, still chewing. He didn’t bother putting on a shirt before going to the door.</p><p>This was her chance. “Help me!”</p><p>Beel blocked the view between Alicia and whoever was there, but they didn’t need to see her to hear her.</p><p>“What do you want?” Beel asked.</p><p>“My apologies. We’ve received a noise complaint about you and Miss Mallory.” It was the desk clerk’s voice.</p><p>Beel licked at his fingers. “Is that all?”</p><p>“I’m injured, help!”</p><p>“Beelzebub sir, are you eating Miss Mallory?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I can’t allow that.”</p><p>Yes. “Get me out of here!” she called, spurred on. “I can’t walk.”</p><p>Beel turned his head toward her. Dark spurs peeked from his back. He straightened toward the desk clerk again. “What are you gonna do about it?” The spurs blossomed into his glossy black wings. His stripes bled to the surface of his skin like ink through paper.</p><p>Please don’t be intimidated. Stand firm.</p><p>“I’m going to have to ask you to move your meal to another area if you don’t mind.”</p><p>What?</p><p>“I mind. Is that all?”</p><p>“Sir, it’s hotel policy that all live meals are taken in designated areas as a courtesy–”</p><p>“I don’t care. I’m not taking her anywhere else.”</p><p>Alicia looked to the nightstand where her D.D.D. was charging. Too much of her body lay unresponsive for her to just push and reach for it. But she couldn’t just sit there now.</p><p>“It’s a short distance. Staff will be happy to move your meal for you and let you know when she’s ready.”</p><p>She couldn’t stop a pained whine as she tried to turn over onto her stomach.</p><p>Beel’s wings flicked. “If any one of you touch her, I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Another chill seized Alicia’s efforts.</p><p>“Is that all you had to say?”</p><p>It wasn’t far to go but dragging her body with only her arms was hard and moving her body any amount still sent fire from her spine. She tried reaching for her D.D.D. but came up short and she cursed the hotel clerk at the door backing off with a “That’s all.”</p><p>She was lightheaded and nauseous and the pain in her back was maddening and what she thought was a lifeline was more concerned about the mess on the bed than her life. She pulled once more and tried not to think about how quickly her name changed from “Miss Mallory” to “meal” down here.</p><p>She was almost there. Her fingertips grazed the case of her D.D.D. enough that she might be able to wiggle it into reach. Even if she couldn’t manage to speak in time, if she could just connect a call to Lucifer, he’d know something was up with Beel being out late.</p><p>A large pale hand tugged her wrist away from the device. Its partner took the D.D.D. and placed it on the floor well out of reach. Beel was in his human form. His grip was gentle. His smile was kind.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re still trying to get out of this.” The worst part was that he looked like he really meant it.</p><p>“Why would you be glad about that?” Her panicked freeze had thawed into resignation. Resignation washed away her horrified haze and left behind a previously unknown clarity. She was so afraid to die here that she never stopped to question why she hadn’t yet.</p><p>“Why are you putting me through this, Beel?” she asked. If he was strong enough to break her spine, he was strong enough to have already killed her. “Wouldn’t you rather finish me off quickly and make it easy?”</p><p>He shook his head. “You won’t taste the same if you’re not fighting to survive. So I want to wait as long as I can before I eat your soul.” He walked out of sight around the bed, and tears spilled anew. Not panicked tears this time, but tears of righteous, vindictive anger.</p><p>Alicia grimaced and yelped through Beel lifting her to lay her back on the head of the bed. She looked away from him.</p><p>“I want to try a different part of you.” His enormous hand cradled her neck. How she wished for the means to cut it off. But with that mental clarity, she knew it would be pointless even if she had a knife in hand. Lashing out at him would only give him more enjoyment.</p><p>His hand ventured down, groped gently at her breast, gave an exploratory pinch to her belly, slid further until it came to perch on her intact thigh. “I’m guessing you haven’t been able to feel anything down here, right?”</p><p>Alicia stared at the wall. He wanted a fight. She wouldn’t give him that satisfaction.</p><p>“Alicia?”</p><p>She pressed her lips tight.</p><p>“I get it.”</p><p>Beel lifted her arm against the headboard and bit. She screamed. On reflex she shoved at his head, attempts to ignore him already forgotten. He stared up at her, eyes bright and pleased.</p><p>She could tell this bite was different from the quick, hungry ones down below. He dug his teeth into her arm slowly to make her feel them bruise, then crush, then pierce her flesh. There was that horrible ripping sound when he jerked his head away, and he lifted it almost triumphantly before tucking the morsel of fat and muscle into his mouth.</p><p>Alicia shoved one more time.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Talking with his mouth full. He licked blood off his lips. “Trying not to fight because you know that’s what I want – that’s a way of fighting too, you know.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>He was staring at her hard scowl, but there was something distant and unreadable about him. His mind seemed somewhere else, and her declaration of animosity bounced right off him. He let her arm fall to her side to retreat into himself, still distant. After a pause, he told her, “You have really pretty eyes,” and he lifted a hesitant hand.</p><p>Alicia grabbed his wrist with her good arm and pulled. He pried her hand off effortlessly, easy as brushing off a fly. She jumped when his fingertips touched high on her cheek.</p><p>“I bet they taste amazing too.” He tugged her cheek, and with it, her lower lid.</p><p>In a panic, she jerked her head and bit. When she realized what she was doing with the base of his thumb between her teeth, her eyes burned again. She knew it was hopeless, yet here she was, still trying to resist.</p><p>Beel swallowed. “Not yet.” He let go of her hand to wedge his fingers into her mouth. Deeper, into the top of her throat. She gagged, freeing his hand along the way.</p><p>“When I look at your eyes, I get this feeling in my stomach, but it’s not just hunger.” He had withdrawn his hands close to himself once again, rubbing absently at the bite. He looked more like an oversized child than a predator deciding how to continue eating Alicia alive. “I’ll wait. I kind of like that feeling.”</p><p>“Shut up. Don’t tell me that.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Don’t you dare talk to me like that when you had me thinking you cared about me.”</p><p>He frowned. “You think I don’t care about you?”</p><p>She only realized her eyes were shut tight when Beel lifted her chin to make her look at him. “Alicia.” He dared to look offended. She didn’t care. “You think I don’t care about you?”</p><p>“What kind of monster eats someone they care about?”</p><p>He opened his mouth, started to argue, but stopped short. Then, he was suddenly aloof. “I would think you’d know the answer to that question.”</p><hr/><p>Alicia wasn’t moving. Not much. No doubt her body had long gone into shock. She lost a lot of blood, on top of how much pain she suffered. But her chest still moved. Barely, but it was moving.</p><p>Those humans way before her time weren’t far off to notice the link between <em>spirit</em> and <em>respiration</em>. Yes, her body was broken beyond recognition, but the soul Beel could only recognize as Alicia stayed shackled in there as long as she breathed.</p><p>Dripping and drying blood painted her beautiful brown skin from bitten-open wounds, from a tear across her belly, from her plucked-empty eye sockets.</p><p>Her body forgot what rage was, but her soul seared with it. Something else shone in there too. Stripped of the armor it made out of self-preserving rationality, steeped strong enough to survive the near-death delirium, was soft persistent hope.</p><p>“You can come out now, Alicia.”</p><p>Beelzebub covered her mouth with his. Alicia exhaled her last breath. Her soul flowed warm, soft, sweet on his tongue like a nectar from heaven. Perfect. He only wished he could take her more than once.</p><p>But for now, her lips were full and tender and almost as sweet as when she lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996451">Starved for Affection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox">LeftoverParadox</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>